world_sportsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Cena
John Cena '''(John Felix Anthony Cena Jr.) was born in April 23 1977 and is an American professional wrestler, rapper, actor and reality television show host signed to WWE, where he was assigned to the SmackDown brand. Cena debuted in the WWE main roster in 2002 after signing a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, later renamed WWE) in 2001. From a generic character in 2002, Cena morphed into an arrogant and edgy rapper. Later, he transitioned to his current character, which he describes as a "goody-two shoes Superman". So far in his career, Cena had won 24 championships with 15 reigns as a world champion, five reigns as the United States Champion and four reigns as the world tag team champion. Early Life Professional Wrestling Career Ultimate Pro Wrestling World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment Ohio Valley Wrestling Rise to the Superstardom WWE Champion World Heavyweight Champion Feud with The Nexus Record-breaking WWE Champion World Championship reigns and high-profile feuds United States Champion Feud with AJ Styles Wrestling Persona Other Media Film Guest Appearances Television Make-A-Wish Foundation Endorsements Fashion Music Filmography Film Television Video Games Popular Culture Personal life In Wrestling '''Finishing Moves *Attitude Adjustment (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover, sometimes from an elevated position) *STF-STFU Signature Moves *Cenacarana (Hurricanrana) *DDT *Diving Leg Drop Bulldog *Dropkick *Emerald Flowsion *Five Knuckle Shuffle (Running delayed fist drop) *Half Nelson dropped into a Neckbreaker *Killswitch/Protobomb/Protoplex *Multiple Suplex Variations **Belly-to-Back **Fisherman **Gutwrench **Side Belly-to-Belly **Vertical *Running leaping shoulder block *Running one-handed bulldog *Sitout hip toss *Sitout powerbomb *Spinebuster *Springboard stunner *Sunset flip powerbomb *Throwback (Running neck snap to a bent over opponent) *Tornado DDT Nicknames *The Cenation Leader/The Leader of the Cenation *The Chain Gang Soldier *The Doctor of Thuganomics *The Face of WWE *The Face that Runs the Place *Fruity Pebbles Managers *Kenny Bolin Entrance Themes *Slam Smack by R. Hardy from June 27 2002-November 21 2002 *Insert Bass Here by DJ Case from November 28 2002-February 13 2003 *Basic Thuganomics by John Cena from March 27 2003-March 10 2005 *We Are One by 12 Stones from October 3 2010-November 21 2010 *The Time is Now by John Cena and Tha Trademarc from March 17 2005-present Championships and Accomplishments Ohio Valley Wrestling *OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Rico Constantino Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Feud of the Year (2006) vs. Edge *Feud of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk *Match of the Year (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels on Raw on April 23 *Match of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk at Money in the Bank *Match of the Year (2013) vs. Daniel Bryan at SummerSlam *Match of the Year (2014) vs. Bray Wyatt in a Last Man Standing match at Payback *Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2003) *Most Popular Wrestler of the Decade (2000-2009) *Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2004, 2005, 2007, 2012) *Wrestler of the Year (2006, 2007) *Ranked No. 1 of the top 500 Singles Wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006, 2007 and 2013 Rolling Stone *Best Storyline (2015) vs. Kevin Owens *Title Feud of the Year, WWE (2015) vs. Everybody in the U.S. Open Challenge *WWE Match of the Year (2015) vs. Kevin Owens at Money in the Bank Ultimate Pro Wrestling *UPW Heavyweight Champion (1 times) World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE *World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Batista and Shawn Michaels *WWE Championship (12 times) *WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) with The Miz and David Otunga *WWE United States Championship (5 times) *Money in the Bank (2012-WWE Championship contract) *Royal Rumble (2008, 2013) *Superstar of the Year Tournament (2009) *WWE Championship #1 contenders Tournament (2003, 2005) *Slammy Awards (10 times) **Game Changer of the Year (2011) with the Rock **Hero in Us All (2015) **Holy S#!\+ Move of the Year (2010) **Insult of the Year (2012) **Kiss of the Year (2012) with AJ Lee **Match of the Year (2013, 2014) **Superstar of the Year (2009, 2010, 2012) Wrestling Observer Newsletter *5 Star Match (2011) vs. CM Punk at Money in the Bank *Best Gimmick (2003) *Best Box Office Draw (2007) *Best on Interviews (2007) *Feud of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk *Match of the Year (2011) vs. CM Punk at Money in the Bank *Most Charismatic (2006-2010) *Most Charismatic of the Decade (2000-2009) *Wrestler of the Year (2007, 2010) *Worst Feud of the Year (2012) vs. Kane *Worst Worked Match of the Year (2012) vs. John Laurinaitis at Over the Limit *Worst Worked Match of the Year (2014) vs. Bray Wyatt at Extreme Rules *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2012) Other Awards and Honors *Springfield College Athletic Hall of Fame inductee (Class of 2015) *Make-A-Wish Foundation Chris Greicius Celebrity Award *Make-A-Wish Foundation Special Recognition Award (for being the first to grant 300 wishes) *2014 Sports Social TV Entertainer of the Year *2014 Susan G. Komen Race for the Cure Grand Marshal *2016 USO Legacy of Achievement Award Category:Americans Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:WWE/F World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE